fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
ElfGreen
Elfman and Evergreen |Image = Elfman and Evergreen After the First Exam.jpg |Character1 = Elfman Strauss |Kanji1 = エルフマン・ストラウス |Romaji1 = Erufuman Sutorausu |Alias1 = Beast Arm Elfman |Gender1 = |Race1 = Human |Age1 = 18 (X784) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Take Over (Beast Soul) |Character2 = Evergreen |Kanji2 = エバーグリーン |Romaji2 = Ebāgurīn |Alias2 = Ever |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 20 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Fairy Magic Eye Magic (Stone Eyes) Letter Magic |Image Gallery = ElfGreen/Image Gallery }} ElfGreen (エルエバ Erueba) is a canon pair between Fairy Tail Mages, Elfman Strauss and Evergreen. This pair is also known as Eleen, ElfEver or EverMan. About Elfman and Evergreen Elfman Strauss Elfman Strauss (エルフマン・ストラウス Erufuman Sutorausu) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, and the brother of Mirajane Strauss and Lisanna Strauss. Elfman is a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height causes him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, and his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows, and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left part of his neck. In his younger years, Elfman didn’t have the scar on his right eye, and his hair was shorter, with its style being reminiscent of a somehow messy bowl cut. After three months of training in the mountains with his sisters and Cana, not only have Elfman's hair and sideburns grown longer, but he has also grown much more muscular physically. Most of Elfman’s attires have a Japanese look to them. His usual outfit resembles that worn by fictional, Japanese high-school hooligans: it consists of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves’ back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket is adorned by large, light kanjis, which read “The greatest" (一番), and the jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt, sometimes seemingly replaced by an A-shirt covered in many vertical lines. Elfman’s outfit is completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals, held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket’s inners. At the beginning of the Tenrou Island arc, Elfman, while retaining his sandals, switched to a light kimono shirt with elbow-long sleeves, mostly covered in dark, elongated spots and held closed around the waist by a similarly dark sash, and loose dark pants reaching down below his knees. Shortly afterwards, while on the ship leading the S-Class Candidates to Tenrou Island, he wore a dark fundoshi with the front covered by a large cloth adorned by a white kanji, and he later donned dark pants alongside his standard sandals while remaining bare-chested. Elfman's outfit rarely remains intact: employing his Take Over Beast Arm prompts the sleeve of Elfman's right arm to be torn to pieces, leaving his arm bare, and his pants tend to get shorter, torn edges as a result of his Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over changing the structure of his legs; when he makes use of it, his pants also gain extremely spiky higher edges. When he was younger, Elfman donned a more elegant, Western-looking attire, consisting of a black suit over a white shirt, with a red papillon around the neck, and polished dark shoes. Some time ago, Elfman was notably shy and weak, with his only real talent being for cooking. This caring nature of his, which was under-appreciated by many members at the time, became quite useful for his younger sister Lisanna and Natsu though, as he looked after Happy's egg before it hatched. He considers himself the strong willed, and pride powerhouse of Fairy Tail. He always uses the word "man" as a self-proclaimed image of himself, and as perhaps an odd guide for others to follow. He also scowled at Jet and Droy of Team Shadow Gear for putting Levy in danger during their mission and also -on their part- failing to show pride as men. Elfman is very loving and protective of his sisters Mirajane and Lisanna, going to great lengths to protect them from any sort of danger, even threatening S-Class Mages or people who may even be stronger than himself, such as Bacchus. Despite his huge ego, he is always very kind. When he lost his parakeet as a child, he searched for it for a whole week, but found a different one. Evergreen Evergreen (エバーグリーン Ebāgurīn) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and the only female member of the Thunder God Tribe. Evergreen has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wears oval glasses and has a very voluptuous figure paired with very large breasts and curvy hips. When she first appeared, her hair was arranged in a sidewards ponytail and she wore a gray dress (green in the anime) that had movable wings on the back of it. She wore navy blue stockings along with white sandals, and carried around a feathered purple fan with three hearts on it. Evergreen currently has her hair let down in curls, and wears a revealing green dress with a rose pattern on it. Her Fairy Tail stamp is black (green in the anime), and is located on her right bosom. Evergreen's dream is to become a fairy, and she will do anything to attain that goal, even battling her fellow guild mates to show them of how ambitious she can be. She battled and resented Erza Scarlet simply because her nickname is "Titania" (Queen of the Fairies). She dislikes devils as in opposition to fairies, and she likes flowers and statues (her room in Fairy Hills is full of them), her perfect men have to fit both of it. Evergreen is vain, confident, and very demanding of her teammates and friends to fulfill everything to her expectations. She is however, not without emotions as she was seen experiencing guilt and apologizing to Elfman Strauss before being defeated by Rustyrose. History Elfman's History After his older sister, Mirajane, defeated a Demon that terrorised their village and took on its form, Elfman was forced out of the village along with his two siblings. They later joined the Fairy Tail Guild, and quickly fit in with the excitable guild. Due to Mirajane's self-imposed isolation, however, Elfman and Lisanna took to learning Take Over magic as well, so that their older sibling would no longer feel alone. Catching Mirajane in the streets just as she was about to leave them, Elfman promised that they would protect each other with their powers, convincing his sister to stay. He was around 12 years old at the time. When he was younger, he was quiet, shy and kind. During this time, out of all his siblings, Elfman was the only one who couldn't do a Full-Body Take Over, something which depressed him greatly, as he was supposed to "be a man". During this time, Elfman helped Natsu and Lisanna raise an egg they found. In the year X782, Elfman was deeply scarred by an incident where his younger sister, Lisanna was supposedly killed by him when she tried to stop his rampage after he attempted to use Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over. During his rampage, Elfman hit Lisanna with great force, throwing her a great distance. It is said that due to this, Elfman's heart was locked shut, despite his use of the spell to protect his sisters. Evergreen's History As a child, it was her dream to be a fairy, so she joined Fairy Tail only for the name, with no interest in other things. She was lonely and anti-social as a child, due to her eyes being able to turn others into stone when looking into them. Relationship Their relationship has a rocky start, as it began when Elfman was looking for a partner for the S-Class trial (since Lisanna chose to be with Juvia), and Evergreen being pissed off because Freed chose Bickslow instead of her. In the S-Class trial, they ran into Mirajane, whom they narrowly escaped from after Evergreen shocks her with the statement that they were going to get married. Their interactions are somewhat hilarious, as Evergreen is always shown hitting or scolding Elfman, mostly because of his 'Manly' comments or outbursts. Most of the Fairy Tail Mages seem to tease their relationship, mostly Freed and Bickslow. Also, Elfman calls Evergreen by her nickname, Ever, which is only used by Freed and Bickslow, her team members, as well as Laxus. During the Grand Magic Games, when Elfman was injured, Evergreen was seen sleeping near his bed. At first, he was flustered, but as he calmed down, he seemed pleased and said that she was a 'Woman', which was considered a large step in their relationship (since for Elfman, the world seems to consist of his sisters, and the rest are just men, including all the other females). During the battle against the dragons Elfman worried about Evergreen fighting a dragon telling her: "You better be safe." Synopsis Battle of Fairy Tail Arc Evergreen returns to Magnolia Town during the Miss Fairy Tail Contest and petrifies Miss Fairy Tail girls -including Mirajane- in a scheme set up by Laxus. Elfman becomes determined to save his sister and runs out into Magnolia Town with the rest of the guild to find Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. She then announces, along with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, that they are going to find out who is the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail. She later encounters Elfman, who battles her. While he is initially disadvantaged because of Evergreen's Stone Eyes, he transforms using his Beast Soul Take Over, and blindfolds himself to avoid eye contact. However, Evergreen still manages to defeat and petrifies him. Tenrou Island Arc At the beginning of the S-Class Trial, Freed Justine chose Bickslow as his partner. Evergreen was pissed off at him because he chose Bickslow instead of her. Elfman, who was still looking for a partner, asked Evergreen after Lisanna pointed out that she had been giving him a passionate gaze for a while, seemingly wanting to be his partner. As the first trial starts, everyone is still on the boat, and Freed sets up a rune barrier that prevents anyone from leaving the boat for five minutes. Evergreen counters this by rewriting the rune barrier, saying that because she has been with Freed for such a long time, she knows how to rewrite runes of this caliber. This allows Elfman and Evergreen to bypass the rune barrier and head toward the island without any problems. Evergreen and Elfman choose route A and Elfman finds out that he will have to face his own sister, Mirajane. Both Elfman and Evergreen freak out, as Mirajane claims that she doesn't plan to go easy on them, and has already entered her Satan Soul form, ready to fight. Elfman and Evergreen manage to beat Mirajane by telling her that they are engaged before knocking her out in her moment of shock. Elfman is then shown to be heavily injured, so Evergreen has to help him walk; they are the last to clear the first trial and their appearance somewhat surprises everyone, who assumed they would lose. In another part of the island, Mirajane explained to Erza, Juvia, and Lisanna how Elfman and Evergreen were able to beat her. She believes that they lied to beat her, but then imagines them having a very ugly child, which causes her to cry. When the second trial to find Mavis Vermilion's grave begins, Elfman and Evergreen run into one of the pig-like wild animals on the island. While Elfman and Evergreen are running he tells her where to go, which upsets her. As they continue running Elfman spews out more stuff about how men shouldn't run away, but Evergreen just wants him to stop talking. Right when the animal is about to trample them, Elfman grabs Evergreen and pushes him and her of harms way. They roll down a tunnel and back out into the wild with Elfman's body on top of Evergreen's. She pushes him off and reminds him that they just pretended to be engaged to beat Mirajane in the last trial and to not start thinking that she actually liked him. Just then, Zeref runs into them arguing. He is surprised that there were people on the island. Elfman and Evergreen wonder how he got here since they know he's not in the guild. Elfman starts charging towards him, but before he can get too close the boy tells him to stop and not to come near him. He agrees to leave them alone, but suddenly he feels the death praying coming. A gray circle that kills anything in it starts to form around him and approaches Evergreen and Elfman. Just when they are about to be hit by the wave, Natsu Dragneel comes and pushes them down onto the ground, saving their lives. Just after Zeref disappears, Evergreen expresses concern for the exam. Natsu and Elfman, however, insist that they should carry on as it is the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial and so they move on with the exam, though Evergreen is still not taking orders from her partner. Elfman and Evergreen notice the warning from Erza that the exam is on hold and they are about to take part in the battle of Fairy Tail. When she and Elfman sees the flare, Elfman asks about the state of the trial, to which she replies that it would obviously be halted. Numerous Grimoire Heart members then emerge from bubbles in the sky and prepare to fight the two. Elfman shouts that a man does not excuse intruders, and Evergreen notes all of them as pests. Nonetheless, the two easily dispatch all of them in their immediate vicinity. Rustyrose then arrives, and because of his weird personality and hand motions, Elfman questions if he is a man, to which Evergreen tells him that this person is an "idiot." As the battle begins, Rustyrose summoned his Guardian Saint Beast: Belcusas the Thunderclap against Elfman and Evergreen. Despite their best efforts to fight back, it is no use and they're nearly defeated. Afterwards, Rustyrose reveals the true reason for coming to the island, to acquire Zeref and lead civilization into the Great World of Magic, where non-Magic users are unable to survive. The two Mages protest their ideals and continue to battle. However, despite their teamwork, Rustyrose's Arc of Embodiment overpowers and defeats them with an explosion. Elfman manages to walk, despite his serious injuries, and carries Evergreen back to the guild's campsite. Elfman tells the group that their opponents are too strong and that he is pathetic for not being able to protect his sisters and his partner. Hearing Elfman's words, Levy stands up and announces that Fairy Tail, who has been divided by the trial, should unite, fight and win. Elfman and Evergreen are later seen resting alongside Mirajane and Gajeel, attempting to recover their wounds. When Freed, Bickslow, Lisanna, Pantherlily and Levy are caught by Rustyrose in his Tower of Dingir, Bickslow uses his Figure Eyes to take control of Elfman, who attacks Rustyrose and releases Bickslow and the others from Rustyrose's Magic, resulting in Rustyrose's defeat at the hands of Freed and Lisanna. While the battle is occuring, Evergreen wakes up and sees her team mates finishing off Rustyrose. After Hades is defeated by Team Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily and Laxus, Elfman and Evergreen along with other injured Fairy Tail Mages, scaring off the remaining Grimoire Heart Mages who were going to attack Natsu and the others After Makarov yells at Laxus, who had returned to help defeat Hades, Elfman is surprised at how relentless the master can be sometimes. Mirajane just smiles, and wonders if Laxus will remain exiled now. Back at camp, Evergreen sees Laxus has returned, she tells him to punish Elfman for doing "bad things" to her which comically angers Elfman. Later, Makarov tells the contestants that the S-Class Trial will be put on hold due to the recent events. Elfman, along with other contestants, and Gajeel, are shocked, but Elfman admits later that even men have their limits. The members of the guild start feeling an ominous presence around them. Soon after, a loud cry of a Dragon reaches their ears, the cry of the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia. As the Dragon approaches, Makarov orders everyone to stand back and uses his Titan Magic to expand himself to be able to hold back the Dragon. Elfman, Evergreen, and everyone else runs away in tears, as Makarov continues to battle the beast. However, they, along with the rest of Fairy Tail, come back in an attempt to fight Acnologia. Eventually the Dragon flies into the air and prepares its final attack to destroy the island. As all of the Fairy Tail members hold hands, Acnologia finally destroys Tenrou Island with its attack, decimating the island and seemingly vaporizing everyone. Key of the Starry Sky Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. As Elfman watches Natsu's dancing lesson, he comments on how Natsu is being too delicate, and how un-manly that is. However, he soon realizes Natsu's pain, as he is dragged forward to dance by Erza, who spins him crazily, similar to a spinning top. After escaping Erza's fierce grip, Elfman continues his practice with Evergreen, and then decides that he will participate in the ball with the others. Grand Magic Games Arc At the guild, Makarov moves to introduce Gildarts as the fifth master, only to discover that he has left them a note declining the position and gone to travel again, though not before allowing Laxus to once again join the guild and handing Makarov the title straight back. Evergreen and her teammates become overjoyed of with Laxus' return to the guild. After reading Gildarts' words on wanting Fairy Tail to be number one again, the guild express their doubt at ever reaching their former rank, though Romeo suddenly steps forward and announces that he knows how to, through the upcoming Grand Magic Games which will be held in three months. Psyched with the opportunity to become Fiore's Number one guild again, they head off to train. Elfman, together with his teammates, Mirajane, Lisanna and Cana, hikes out to the mountains to train himself and enhance his power while Evergreen with the rest of Raijinshuu went training far away. After training, Lisanna and Elfman arrive at Crocus, where the Grand Magic Games begin. After Wendy Marvell doesn't show up in time to be a part of the Games, Elfman decides to participate in her place, and he assists Team Natsu with getting through the Sky Labyrinth. During Elfman's fight with Bacchus, the latter seemed to have the edge. When Lisanna expressed her doubts, Evergreen smiled and reassured her by telling her that Elfman is a man who comes through when it counts. When Elfman was on Sick Bay sleeping, she decided to stay beside Elfman. After waking up, Elfman saw Evergreen sleeping beside him. He observed Evergreen then said "She is a woman..," and even blushed. When Elfman was in the infirmary, Bickslow often asked Elfman if he would like Evergreen to sleep with him. Bickslow also commented that Evergreen must be desiring to go back to Elfman, when they were keeping a watch on Raven Tail. Other Media OVAs The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Based off of Chapter 298 of the manga, the Fairy Tail gang along with a bunch of other guilds head to Ryuuzetsu Land (swimming pool resort) on the third day of the Grand Magic Games. While there, Mirajane and Lisanna are talking about how they shouldn't have left Elfman alone, Elfman is seen hiding behind a big rock with Evergreen. Elfman expresses that he'd be ashamed if anyone saw them together, but it's revealed that their secret hiding location isn't so secret at all as Freed and Bickslow look on in amusement, saying that the two like each other. Later, Elfman and Evergreen are hiding behind another rock when suddenly Jenny sneaks up behind Mirajane and pulls the top of her swimsuit off in front of Macao and Wakaba. Calling it her revenge for their battle the previous day, Mirajane retaliates by pulling the bottom of Jenny's swimsuit down, making her cry. Risley laughs while Romeo gets annoyed at his dad for watching the scene. Seeing Elfman, Evergreen accuses him of enjoying the spectacle, though he claims he was not. Elfman and Evergreen were next seen holding each other, falling down onto the love slider. They are seen by Lucy, much to the former's dismay. To prevent anyone from suspecting that they're together, Evergreen turns Elfman to stone, believing nobody will think she'd go out with a stone, though this does not work as Lucy knows what happened, feeling sorry for Elfman. Meanwhile, Gray and Lyon start to fight on the slide and as a result end up freezing the park and everyone in it except Natsu. Falling off the heart, Natsu angrily breaks the ice with his fire, causing a huge explosion and resulting in the entire water park being destroyed. References Navigation Category:ElfGreen Category:Couples Category:Semi-Canon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help